


A New Boss

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Skywalker has been his General since he entered the war, but Rex isn't sure about his insistence on bringing a bounty hunter into the chain of command. That is, until he sees the mysterious new addition for himself.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 31
Kudos: 669





	A New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by The Mandalorian show.

"There you are, Captain."

He turned away from his conversation with Kano to salute General Skywalker as he approached. "Sir."

"I was looking for you." Skywalker smiled brightly. "Remember I was telling you about that bounty hunter I wanted in?"

That got the rest of the bridge's attention, through they were very subtle about listening in. Rex could feel their inquisitive stares, even if Skywalker couldn't. "Yessir, I do."

"Well, the Council finally okay-ed it."

"Is that why we've been docked on Coruscant, sir?"

"That's exactly right." Skywalker turned to address the rest of the bridge as well. "Men, I'd like you to meet your new comrade."

Out of the shadow of a bulkhead stepped the last person Rex had ever expected to see. The rest of the bridge didn't seem to expect it either, since all movement stopped and Ringo actually dropped the headset he'd been trying to fix for a softshell. 

"Hello there." The Mandalorian spoke, voice distinctly feminine but accent Coruscanti. She was wearing a full set of genuine beskar armour - they could tell immediately, since the metal looked to have a burnished finish, but reflected the light clearly - and had matte navy paint along the edges of the viewplate. Her rangefinder was tipped up, also painted navy blue, with stripes of the paint breaking up the inner layers of beskar the outer flat chestplates left unpainted. She had the full set of shoulder plates, gauntlets, boot wraps and shin plates, along with one on her left thigh. Her underclothing consisted of close-fitting but well worn storm grey pants tucked into her black boots, fingerless grey leather gloves and a tight royal blue wrap about her torso. She was also littered with grey leather straps holding on armour plates, weapons, ammo and a cape of ragged navy material that fell at a slant to just below her hips. 

Rex snapped into a salute for her too, the most instinctual reaction he had to hand to stop his gawking. "Sir!"

She laughed, casually leaning against the bulkhead with one hand on her hip and the other hanging loosely. "Ha, don't bother with titles, _burc'ya_. That's not the type of person I am."

"Uh, alright."

"Ani, are they alright to gather in the loading bay for a bit before we leave?"

"Yeah. You've only got about two hours, though, then they need to be back in place for takeoff."

"Ani?" One of the softshells murmured in astonishment. Rex was thinking the same thing. 

"Follow me, then." She popped off the wall and started walking away. The clones hovered for a moment, lost in indecision, but Rex gathered himself up and followed her. Ahsoka sent a comm out to bring the other clones into the meeting. 

Twenty minutes later seen hundreds of clones all gathered together in the loading bay, packed together like sardines. Atop a high crate, the Mandalorian stood, watching them behind the impassive front of her helmet. It was strange to be on the other side of that. 

"I've not seen a proper Mandalorian before." One of the shinies murmured to his friend, staring up at her in awe. "They're just as scary looking as the rumours have them to be."

She did one last sweep over them and knelt down. "Rex, was it?"

"Yessir."

She huffed a laugh. "Gotta break you of that habit. Anyway, are they all here?"

"Looks to be."

"Good." She stood up again, clapping her hands together abruptly, and loudly. The assembled men all quieted immediately. "So, if rumour hasn't gotten to you yet, I'm your new CO. This will be the first and last time we're gonna do anything formally, you and I."

There was a low murmur of confusion. 

"To be honest, the only reason I'm on top of this box is so that you call can see me. But for introductions." She reached up and pulled off the helmet, a cascade of copper hair dropping out of it and covering here back. Her pale skin was a shock, but not so much as the sharp blue eyes she scanned them with, or the familiar and lax smile on her lips. She had a couple of scars slicing through her eyebrows that looked like torn skin from fistfights. Almost too beautiful for her profession, but then, that was what her heritage dictated. "I'm the Mandalorian bounty hunter Anakin was discussing bringing into your chain of command. I'm here as an auxiliary commander and will be working with you closely on the field. You can call me Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Sir!" They saluted. 

"Ah-ah, none of that." She waved them down. "I'm no soldier, and I'm not going to be treating you any differently. I don't care what those maniacs on Kamino drilled into you or what the Jedi expect from you."

"Sir?" One of the softshells in the front cocked his head, clearly beyond nervous. 

"Piss on your numbers and your ranks. I want your names only. Your Mandalorians in your blood, right? I'm gonna bring that _mandokar_ to the surface. _Tayli'bac_?"

"Yessir!"

She grinned, bright and violent and abruptly dangerous. _"Gar serim._ I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The next deployment was going to take a week's travel, and their new Mando overseer wasn't wasting any time. 

"Alright, _adike_ , let's have some fun." She was outside of her armour, in her boots, slim unpocketed pants and a sleeveless shirt. Her long hair was wrapped around her head in an elaborate looking braid, coiled like a snake. She'd laid mats down in the loading bay, thick and spongy, and set up a ring of sorts. 

"What's this?" Fives asked, poking it. 

"We're gonna spar. Nothing will get you going quite like that." She walked into the ring, eyeing each of them. "I wanna see what I'm working with."

"Droids don't tend to do hand to hand, si- Obi-Wan." Echo answered. 

"If you can only use a gun, you may as well be a droid. Ammo's not infinite, but your body is a weapon all its down." She cracked her knuckles. "Any man can become a soldier, a body to throw at your enemy until one or the other breaks. If you don't have the _ramikadyc_ , you won't make it. You'll die a number, and that's no way for a Mandalorian to meet his end."

Boomer swallowed hard, but stepped up to the ring and started pulling off his armour. He stripped down to his blacks, steadied himself, then stepped into the ring. Obi-Wan's grin was feral, but not the kind of look you'd shoot someone you wanted dead. 

"You've got it." She praised. "Now, let's see if you can keep it."

Boomer took another breath, then charged at her. He wasn't the best fighter hand-to-hand, preferring his explosives and heavy ordnance, but you could never fault him for his spirit. She smirked at his approach, dropping low and swiping out his legs with her own. He managed to get one up in time so she didn't take him down, but it was hard to recover from a stumble like that. She pounced on him, slamming him down onto the ground and dazing him. She caged his arms down, pressing her closed fist to his head. 

"I like your determination." She said, relaxing her hold. "You know your body is a weapon, but you're not using it for you. You're using it for _them_."

He recovered his wits, blinking up at her. "Thanks?"

"You need to fight because you want to _live_." She got up, hauling him to his feet. "You've got to fight like it means something to _die_."

The clones shifted uncomfortably, nervous and reflective. 

"Don't be ashamed." She said, slinging an arm around Boomer's shoulder. "That's what I'm here for."

| | | 

The planet was already a ravaged battleground when they got there, ready to support the 212th. 

"Good, you're here." General Jinn said, clasping Skywalker on the arm. "We need you here."

"Well, I come with good news." Skywalker gestured over his shoulder at her. "I got our recruit!"

"Obi." Jinn breathed her name like a sigh of relief. "A full commission?"

"I wouldn't accept anything less. I don't do half-assed jobs."

"Good lass." He clasped her on the shoulder, non-plussed by her in full armour, geared for battle and loaded down with enough explosives to level a small building. "The ground fighting is the heaviest, since we've taken out most of their fighters. Now it's a battle over the anti-aircraft guns. They're keeping us from overtaking the ridge."

She and Skywalker nodded. 

"I'm going to take ten, scout." She informed Skywalker. 

"Sure. If you're taking Rex, though, leave Kano. I need one high ranker here with me."

"I thought that was Ahsoka's job?"

"She'll be up front with me."

She sighed heavily. " _Jetii_. Learn to delegate for yourselves by the next battle."

Skywalker laughed. "I'll do my best."

She turned back to them. "Boomer, Ringo, Rex, Fives, Echo, Darling, Mixer, Shutter, Mana, Alba, Spade. You're with me. We're going hunting."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that because I will be using a lot of Mando'a in this series just based on the subject matter, the place I get it all from is a wonderful site called mandoa.org that I highly recommend anyone interested in writing Mando'a in their stories or getting a more full understanding of the words/pronunciation take a look at. It's even searchable, which is a godsend. 
> 
> Burc'ya - "Friend", can be used ironically  
> Mandokar - "the right stuff", the essence of Mandalorian values  
> Tayli'bac? - "Got it?", usually very aggressive  
> Gar serim - "That's it./You're right."  
> Adike - "friends/lads/guys"  
> Ramikadyc - "commando state of mind"  
> Jetii - Jedi


End file.
